Power Coins
The Power Coins were magical golden coins, created by Ninjor, which enabled the Power Rangers to morph. The Power and Use of the Coins The Coins are attached to the Power Morpher through electromagnets. After attaching, the Coins are locked in place by small, spring-loaded tabs, hidden inside the Coin. Dinosaur Coins The first original coins contained the power of the dinosaurs and had an animal engraved on each one: the Mastodon, the Pterodactyl, the Triceratops, the Saber-Toothed Tiger, the Tyrannosaurus, and the Dragon. It is unknown how, but Zordon gained possession of the first five coins, while Rita Repulsa gained the Dragon Coin, also obtained from an unknown source. When taken out, the Coins become Power Crystals. The holder places his thumb and index fingers on the edge of the Coin, heads facing out. The individual then elongates the crystal down to a point. The Rangers then activates it by shouting "Two-One-Power Up", and inserts it into a slot on the helm of his/her Zord. The coins are also used to emit extreme charges and to transfer power to new rangers. It should also be noted that the Dragon Coin of the Green Ranger did not possess a strong link to the Morphing Grid as the original five did, which is how Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd were able to drain its powers. When Tommy Oliver's Green Ranger powers ran out, Zordon and Alpha 5 harnessed the Light of Goodness and forged a new power coin, the White Tiger Coin, as a power source for Tommy to become the White Ranger. Image:MMPR_WhiteCoin.jpg|Tigerzord/White Tiger (White) Image:MMPR_GreenCoin.jpg|Dragonzord/Dragon (Green) Image:MMPR_BlackCoin.jpg|Mastodon (Black) Image:MMPR_PinkCoin.jpg|Pterodactyl (Pink) Image:MMPR_BlueCoin.jpg|Triceratops (Blue) Image:MMPR_YellowCoin.jpg|Sabertooth Tiger (Yellow) Image:MMPR_RedCoin.jpg|Tyrannosaurus (Red) Ninja Coins In Season 3, the Rangers lost their powers, and traveled to the Temple of Power to gain assistance from Ninjor. Ninjor gave them new power coins with new animals: the Falcon, the Frog, the Crane, the Wolf, the Bear, and the Ape. Unfortunately, these Power Coins were also destroyed later by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. The Rangers gain new power from the Zeo Crystal and became the Zeo Rangers. Image:falcon_coin.jpg|Falcon (White) Image:Frog_coin.jpg|Frog (Black) Image:Crane_coin.jpg|Crane (Pink) Image:Wolf_coin.jpg|Wolf (Blue) Image:Bear_coin.jpg|Bear (Yellow) Image:Ape_coin.jpg|Ape (Red) Afterward the coins are not seen again, with the exception of the Mastodon, Tyrannosaurus, Dragonzord and White Tiger coins (although the Dragonzord and White Tiger coins were only seen in Tommy's comatose state). It is assumed that when Jason, Zack and Trini were replaced by Adam, Aisha, and Rocky their powers and coins were simply copied for the new Rangers, seeing as how Jason, Zack and Trini teleported out of the command center, fully morphed and giving an explanation for how Jason was able to morph in Forever Red. The Dragon Coin was seen another time when the evil clone Tom showed up as the Green Ranger. As he morphed, the coin was in a morpher, revealing that the Wizard of Deception created a whole new coin. Even though the original Tommy Destroyed the Wizard with his own wand, Tom still had the coin, which potentially still had power (Tom even used it to create colonial clothes and a hat to magically appear). When The Sentinel Knight brought five previous Rangers back, he restored Adam's Mastadon Coin to full power. Alien Coins The Aquitian Rangers used a type of Power Coin in order to summon their Battleborgs during the 10-part Alien Ranger mini-series. These coins were taken back to Aquitar with them when Earth no longer needed the Rangers. These coins were also created by Ninjor who also gave the Aquitian Rangers their powers and Battleborgs. See Also *Dinozords *Thunderzords *Ninjazords Trivia * When Jason, Trini, and Zack left, the Rangers had to retrieve the Sword of Light to allow the power transfer to Rocky, Aisha, and Adam to occur. However, when Katherine Hillard replaced Kim as the Pink Ranger, Kim simply handed her coin to Kat. This is explained because Ninjor created the Ninja Power Coins to be connected to the Rangers' lifeforce unlike the Dinosaur Coins that the Rangers had no control of. * When the Dragon Coin was released with the Dragon Zord toy, it incorrectly showed a picture of a dragon on it, to match the other coins. Later releases of the Power Morpher that included the coin had the correct one. Category: Mighty Morphin Category: Arsenal Category: Artifacts